Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer, and more particularly to an electronic printer used for printing a strip of labels temporarily attached on a continuous backing strip. The printer equipped with a presser roller that presses against a platen roller for feeding out a backing strip after labels that were removably attached at regular intervals to the backing strip have been peeled therefrom.
This invention further relates to a printer feed mechanism which issues labels by causing labels temporarily attached at regular intervals to a backing strip to be printed by a platen roller and a thermal head and to then be peeled off the backing strip by a label peeler.